


Can we talk?

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, So greek myths warning?, That's pretty cool, i guess?, you are a greek demigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: You are a demigod, a greek child of Apollo to be exact. You had been one of the medical staff Angela had insisted on bringing with her over to Overwatch when it was recalled. Due to your natural bow and arrow skills, you and Hanzo had been training together which had led to a few…awkward moments. Genji had pushed Hanzo at you one morning which had led to a confession on both ends.You however still hadn’t told him your godly parentage and about monsters which weren’t something you needed to worry about in a large group but you still wanted to tell him.Just in case.





	Can we talk?

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't requested, this was simply something that got in my head and stuck.
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

“Hanzo? Can we talk?” You asked, lowering your bow. You two were in the practise range and no one else was around due to the late nature of the evening. You figured it would be a good time to talk.

“Of course,” Hanzo said with a nod, a guarded but concerned look on his face. The two of you moved over to where you had various arrows spread across a table and put your bows down, you then moved over to the bench next to the table and sat. Facing each other.

You felt nervous butterflies fly around in your stomach but you set your nerves and let out a slow breath.

“Once people believed in Gods” You began, looking at your hands “Each culture had their own set and while some religions have faded more or less into the background, they are still alive. Much how greek temples are still a thing and people in Japan, China and other asia countries i assume still have their temples?”

You glanced at him since it was less a fact and more of a question, you wanted to make sure you were right and let him explain it if you weren’t. To your relief he nodded and you took it as a sign to continue.

“Now many of the western gods would have children with humans, For the Christians they were called Nephilim since it was their religions angels that laid with mankind, for everyone else however. They were called demigods. Most of them were good and human like everyone else but some were monsters, some were kind with the outward appearance of monsters, others looked human but were cruel and evil. As the 21st century rolled around, their numbers got low and it got hard to find one another. The gods however persisted and used their charms to continue having children with the humans that caught their fancy” You said before taking in a deep breath, starting to slowly swirl the light from the lamp on the table between and around your hands. Not risking a look at Hanzo’s expression.

Had you looked you would have saw a look of soft awe settle on his face.

“My father is Apollo, God of music, healing, poetry and the sun. I can control light as i’m doing now, my archery is a blessing from him, i can sing better than most trained professionals, i can heal with a touch which i do secretly while i work. Gods are still around but. . .but so are the monsters, they simply go down to Tartarus to heal after they’ve been killed then they come back.

Monsters do not like demigods as apart from Gods and people with the sight, we are the only people who can see them. Apart from Gods we are the only people that can kill them so they try to take us out before that happens. I have been safe here since you have all shielded me without knowing but. . .i will be a liability on missions” You said, glancing at him. A flash on panic going through you seeing the frown on Hanzo’s face

“What do you mean by we have shielded you?” He asked and you swallowed

“W-Well humans all have presences or ‘smells’ as monsters call them and the stronger the presence/smell the harder it is to find demigods if they are hanging around those strong presence humans. Large groups of humans will also do that. My half-godly presence is the same size as yours, Genji’s and Miss Angela’s combined. Since i am around so many people all the time as the base is busy, i am hidden” You explained, Hanzo nodded for a moment. Looking deep in thought

“Could we mask your presence. . .Monsters describe presences as smells yes?” He questioned and you nodded, he was right “Well would wearing new or another person’s clothing hide you during missions?”

“I. . .I don’t know. I’ve never, i’ve never experimented with methods of hiding before” you admitted quietly, glancing at him and you pushed down a surprised gasp as he took your hands in his. The light that was swirling around your hands starting swirling around both of yours. His eyes met your and they were. . .soft with concern.

You tried to ignore the light blush on your cheeks

“We will find out so you do not have to worry on missions, i will stay by your side until then. Alright?” He said softly and you nodded your head

“Alright” You said quietly and your heart skipped a beat as he smiled. . .even if the smile was small

“We should continue training, even with a blessing. You have to practise” He said letting your hands go, the light slipping back to the lamp as you nodded

“Alright, We were about to start with the sonic arrows” You said standing up and the two of you got back to training. You fell asleep easier that night, feeling safe and protected.

It was calming to know Hanzo had your back.  


End file.
